Fictional Characters
In the finale, all of the fictional characters appear fighting for their rights by the evil villains. Anna Princess Anna of Arendelle is the main protagonist of the Frozen franchise. She is the younger sister of Elsa the Snow Queen, and the youngest daughter and child of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. Aslan Aslan is a major character in the Chronicles of Narnia series. He has taken the form of a lion. Bilbo Baggins Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, also known as the Hobbit, is the main protagonist of The Hobbit and the Movie adventures series' main protagonist. Shortly after being separated from the Company, Bilbo goes to walk out alone before Thorin goes to find him. They are encountered by Orcs and Bilbo is nearly mortally wounded. Thorin drags him away into the forest where they suddenly are engulfed by a white light. They are then met up by a young alicorn named Twilight Sparkle who heals Bilbo with her magic as his wound disappears. Sometime before the Battle, Bilbo snuck out of his tent, without either Thorin's nor Twilight's knowledge and witnesses the death of Aslan, along with Susan and Lucy. All three of them stay for one night with Aslan's body before he is ressurected and takes the trio to the White Witch's Castle In Casper meets Wendy, along with Thorin, Wendy's aunts and Casper's uncles, Bilbo will initially protest Twilight Sparkle's friendship with a witch and a ghost. However, unlike the others he will reach a mutual understanding to hers. In Clash of the Titans In The Black Cauldron, In Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Bilbo is kidnapped by pirates, along with Elizabeth Swann and grows to make her acquaintance. In Snow White and the Huntsman, In Willow, Casper Casper , also known as The Friendly Ghost, was the main protagonist, along with Wendy and Twilight in the Casper meets Wendy Arc. Casper died sometime in present day and later was an outcast ghost, since none would help him , or were scared out of their depths from them. Sometime later, he meets Wendy, the Good little witch. Creeper Creeper 'is the main secondary antagonist of ''The Black Cauldron and is the King's evil henchmanFor some unknown reasons, Creeper is forced as the Horned King's Henchman. He is obviously a goblin who looked for work. Creeper was first seen trying to get food off the table, but the men would not let him get any. At first glance he is scared of the Horned King, and also the prisoner Iris West, both powerful sorcerers. The king is very abusive towards him, choking the poor wretch. Edmund Pevensie '''Edmund Pevensie was the middle Pevensie brother, being the younger brother of Peter Pevensie and Susan Elsa the Snow Queen Thorin Oakenshield Thorin II, later known as Thorin Oakenshield, is the secondary protagonist of The Hobbit Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle, also known as Princess Twilight Sparkle, mostly known as 'Twilight, '''is the protagonist of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. While going through a mirror, she instead wakes up in Narnia and befriends two unlikely companions. Other characters